Episode 115
'Lured by the Black Light ' is the one hundred fifteenth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Sesshōmaru is confronted by Jakotsu, who engages him in battle; as Rin and Jaken flee the scene, they are attacked by Suikotsu, who causes Rin to fall off of a bridge. # When Rin regains consciousness she finds herself being carried by Suikotsu, though his appearance is slightly different from before; he takes her back to the village where he lived before. # Jakotsu follows Suikotsu to the village, and bemoans the fact that he has turned good again when suddenly Suikotsu slaughters some men from the village; Suikotsu shows that he has overcome the good doctor and has finally become his true self. # Inuyasha finds the injured Kōga, Hakkaku and Ginta and takes them to a safe hiding place. Summary Sun filters down through the dense, misty forest canopy. Kikyo travels alone in this enchanted wood, her thoughts consumed with Naraku and his presence at Mt. Hakurei. Kikyo is not alone in this mystic landscape; up the path, Bankotsu sits and mourns fallen comrades with sake, bitterly confronting his own renewed mortality. Angry and resigned, Bankotsu picks up Banryuu and resumes his journey of death and destruction. He crosses paths with Kikyo: each senses the other’s identity and Kikyo challenges him to fight. Bankotsu accepts. Kikyo, however hesitates, asking Bankotsu why he chose continue an evil life again rather than use the gift of the Shikon shards to reform for the better. Bankotsu answers that he likes the way he is, bloodthirsty. He believes there is nothing after death and when you’re dead, you’re dead. Kikyo takes exception to his statements but Bankotsu tells her to mind her own business. Shouldering Banryuu, he says his good bye and suggests they both try to live as along as they can. On the slopes of Mt. Hakurei, Sesshomaru confronts Jakotsu at the edge of a hazy gorge. Sesshomaru recognizes Jakotsu’s scent as belonging to the Shichinin-tai and Jakotsu knows Sesshomaru is related to Inuyasha. Jakotsu makes the mistake of declaring that fact as he commences his attack on Sesshomaru, who powerfully retaliates. Concerned that Rin will be caught in the battle, Sesshomaru orders Jaken to remove Rin from danger. Jaken takes the child, and they start to cross a suspended bridge to the other side of the chasm. The escape is short lived: Suikotsu approaches the pair ominously from the other side. While Sesshomaru gracefully dodges and attacks Jakotsu, Jaken struggles with Suikotsu. The feisty goblin manages to ward off Suikotsu with his ninja stuck, but at a price: the flames from his weapon severely damage the bridge. As Jaken and Rin flee back to Sesshomaru, Suikotsu strikes again and the bridge collapses plummeting the three into the vapor below. Sesshomaru eludes Jakotsu’s final attack winning the bout and humiliating the miserable ronin. He wastes no time jumping into the abyss to rescue Rin. Jakotsu’s shame being beaten by Inuyasha’s brother turns his thoughts back to confronting Inuyasha personally: that make’s Jakotsu happy. Jakotsu, however, is the last thing on Inuyasha’s mind; he, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara are transporting the wounded Koga and pack-mates, Hakkaku & Ginta to a safe place so they can heal. Not even Inuyasha knows where they are going -- just that they have to find somewhere secure where the Shichinin-tai can’t attack Koga for his jewel shards. They race on, looking for shelter. Back at the bottom of the gorge, Sesshomaru discovers a river. The scent trail reveals that Rin was carried away, but he finds Jaken. The goblin is scuffed up, but revives when it’s time to brown-nose the boss. Sesshomaru sets off in search of Rin with Jaken following on his heels. It turns out that Rin was carried away, but not by the river - Suikotsu has her. Suikotsu appears to be back to his “Good Dr.” mode, putting the child at ease as they return to his village and the other children. Scaling Mt. Hakurei, Miroku and Sango discover a cave and enter to explore. Kohaku and Kanna observe them. Also recently arrived near the mountain is Kikyo, who picks up the energy of Suikotsu‘s jewel from the nearby village. At Suikotsu's house in the village, the orphans cautiously greet his return. Jakotsu has followed him to observe, disgusted Suikotsu’s “good” personality is back. Jakotsu is thrilled and the orphans appalled as they witness Suikotsu suddenly slaughter a group of visiting villagers. Rin uses the carnage as an opportunity to escape but is snared by the lurking Jakotsu. Sesshomaru travels towards the village, too, having picked up the sent of the Shichinin-tai -- where they are, Rin is sure to be. Kikyo also converges on the settlement, deeply concerned for safety of Suikotsu’s orphans. At the village itself, Jakotsu is delighted that Suikotsu has regained his ‘killer‘ personality; so is Suikotsu. The claw-handed Shichinin-tai is poised, ready to shred the orphans to bits. Suikotsu is about to strike the deathblow when he is paralyzed as Kikyo's image flashes on his mind. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Episodes